


Scalene

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dark, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: AT&T in the MU. What more needs to be said?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Enterprise and its characters are the property of CBS/Paramount. No money has been exchanged in the process of my writing and sharing this story.
> 
> Visit me at www.thedelphicexpanse.com for other stories!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @MistressEuclid

â€œCome on, you son of a bitch,â€ Archer grated through his teeth. â€œIs that all you've got?â€

Tucker thrust harder into the man bent over before him. He was overheating. Neither man had taken the time to peel their shirts off; this was going to be quick and dirty, pants around the ankles.

They weren't lovers. There was nothing loving about what they did.

Tucker laughed mirthlessly, punctuating every word with his motions. â€œI got plenty, and you know it.â€ He relished having his captain in a position usually reserved for subordinates. Tucker's reversal of fortune came years ago, after Archer's debacle with the Suliban at Rigel Ten. Archer's mistake led to an unforgivable loss to the Empire; Tucker had covered for him, made sure someone else took the blame and paid with their life. 

Since then, he owned Archer's ass. In every way possible.

Archer moaned as Tucker hit his sweet spot, and then he gasped "Did you fuck the Vulcan this well?"

Tucker stroked harder, faster at the mention of T'Pol. He hadn't told Archer about it. Archer had just guessed, and he never let Tucker forget it. 

"I guess not," breathed Archer, "Or else you'd be fucking her instead of me." 

Tucker bristled at that. It shouldn't bother him, coming from someone whose ambitions had so completely failed him, he could only further his career on his back or on his knees. Charles suspected Archer's very survival had been maintained by his uncanny ability to leave _any_ partner satisfied. Jon's recent success with taking the Defiant was going to his head, though. Once the novelty of seeing Jon walk with a little more swagger and his head held higher had worn off, it became apparent he was becoming crazed with power and maybe a little paranoid.

â€œOf course,â€ Archer continued, â€œwe all thought the bitch was a cold-blooded tease. We were wrong. Only a whore would fuck the likes of you.â€

Tucker had had enough. He reached around Archer's waist and pulled him closer. With his other hand, he pulled a knife from his boot and brought it to Archer's throat. "Don't speak about her," he spat. 

Archer only snickered before he dissolved into his orgasm. 

Tucker moaned at the sensation, nearly dropping the knife as he spilled inside him. He should have known better. Archer loved being on the receiving end of fear and pain even more than he liked dishing it out.

Catching his breath, Archer untangled himself and turned around, pulling up his pants. He smirked at Tucker, and Tucker half-expected a punch. Instead, Archer leaned over and kissed him on the mouth with such tenderness that Tucker had to remind himself it was just another manipulation. That didnâ€™t stop him, however, from returning the kiss. 

Tucker nearly forgot where he was and what he was doing, but Archer soon broke the kiss. â€œThe shield strength is only at 27 percent,â€ he whispered. â€œIf itâ€™s not up to 33 percent in 48 hours, Iâ€™ll throw you back in the boothâ€”right before I toss you out an airlock.â€

Tucker still had his pants around his ankles as Archer headed for the door. â€œThe booth was destroyed,â€ he murmured ineffectually, but Archer was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

T'Pol looked up to see Jonathan Archer striding into the brig. She found his return puzzling, since it was only a few hours since she had told him that humans would someday pay for their arrogance.

She thought for a moment he had come to kill her. Kill, not execute. If he intended to execute her, he would have brought guards. But he was alone.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back," he said as he pulled out a pair of hand restraints.

"I prefer to have my hands bound in front," she said.

"I'll bet you would," he said, "but I know you can still pull some of that Vulcan mojo with your hands bound in front. The nerve pinch thing. I can't have you doing that."

She knew better than to disobey, not with the futuristic phase pistol at his hip. She placed her hand behind her back and turned around. She felt his cool fingers lock the restraints around her wrists with a click.

"Come on," he said, "I've got plans for you."

T'Pol heard the lasciviousness in his voice, and she took a brief moment to suppress a jolt of fear as they headed toward his quarters. She could think of only one reason he would retrieve her from the brig in the middle of the night and take her there.

If any of the night crew thought it was strange that the captain was personally leading a traitor to his quarters in the middle of the night, they didn't show it.

Archer led her inside his cabin, where she inhaled the scent of Hoshi Sato in the room. It was so strong, she half expected to see the lieutenant lying on the bed, but the room was empty.

"I'd offer you a drink, but I'm not in the mood to hold your glass for you. Maybe later, if you're a good girl."

T'Pol stood up straight and tall. She would simply have to endure his attentions, since she could see no escape.

But she winced when she saw Archer pull out a knife.

"Sit down," he ordered, and she obeyed. He took each of her boots off in turn. "Now stand up." She obeyed again.

She gasped when he began to cut her out of her uniform. Very soon, she was completely naked.

"Let's get you all cleaned up. Do you want a water shower or one of this ship's fancy sonic showers?"

She had only had the sonic option while in the brig. "Water," she said.

Archer led her to his bathroom, where he turned on the water and set it to Vulcan body temperature plus five, so the water felt warm and pleasant as she stepped under the spray.

Vulcans weren't modest, but the way Archer looked at her made her highly uneasy. She watched as he squirted soap into his palm.

"Since you can't clean yourself," he said, "I'm going to have to do it for you."

She drew a sharp breath at the cool feel of his hands on her body, but to her surprise he made no move to touch her sexually. He was even detached as his hands lathered her breasts and the space between her legs. Beyond surprised, she was impressed at his restraint. She did not believe him capable of such, and she didn't understand his actions.

He rinsed her with equal detachment, and then helped her step from the shower. She shivered as he toweled her off.

"I've got big plans for you," he repeated, though she had not inquired what they were.

As he led her back into the cabin, her nipples grew hard from the chill, and she shivered.

"On your knees," he said casually, "Don't worry, I'll turn up the heat."

She got down on her knees. He hit a few buttons on his console, and just as her teeth began to chatter the temperature began to rise.

Archer poured a glass of Andorian ale, and he leaned over and placed the glass near her lips.

"Drink up," he said, "It looks like you could use it."

T'Pol knew it was illogical to resist, and she had a high tolerance for alcohol, so she took a drink.

"I wonder if I should wrap you up in a bow," said Archer with a laugh. This remark thoroughly confused her. She thought maybe he had gone mad.

Archer was about to say something else, but was cut off by the door buzzer. With a smug tilt of his head, he reached, smoothing her damp hair. "I wonder who that could be."

T'Pol glanced over at the door, suppressing anxiety and resisting the urge to guess who had arrived.

"Come in," said Archer, and Lieutenant Commander Tucker soon appeared in the cabin. He wore the red uniform of The Defiant's crew, and he stared at T'Pol, clearly shocked to see her there, especially in her state of undress.

"Happy Birthday," said Archer.

"It's not my birthday," Tucker responded.

"That's a shame," Archer said, pouring another drink. "I tried so hard to find the right gift."

Tucker's glance darted from T'Pol to Archer. "Gift..." he echoed hesitantly. T'Pol had immediately deduced what Archer had in mind, but Tucker was only now catching on.

"Consider her a hybrid birthday - slash - 'I'm sorry I put you in the booth' gift."

Archer spoke a whisper that T'Pol found chilling, but she looked over at Tucker and she recognized a brief flash of concern in his face. She locked eyes with him, trying to convey something, though she wasn't sure what.

"I don't understand," said Tucker.

"Well," said Archer, "It seemed like such a waste of a hot piece of ass to execute her. I know how â€¦interesting you find her - I decided to make a gift of her." He frowned. "Unless you don't want her. Or want to make proper use of her. If you don't, I'll have no problem killing her or trading her to the Orions."

Tucker looked her up and down, and he leered. "No," he said, "I want her. I'll make good use of her, I promise."

Archer laughed. "I figured you would, but I need to be sure. I don't want her to go to wasteâ€¦" Archer spoke these last words looking straight at her.

T'Po's heart sank. She would have been content to leave with Tucker, after all, she had mated with him once to save her own life, she could do it again. But T"Pol had a sinking feeling that her leaving with Tucker is not what Archer had in mind.

"Show me," said Archer, who smiled at Tucker.

"Here?" said Tucker slowly, "Now?"

"No time like the present," replied Archer, "I've never had the guts to fuck a Vulcan myself - but I sure am curious to watch you do it."

T'Pol glanced up at Tucker. He wore a blank expression, one which she interpreted to mean he did not wish to have sexual relations with with her while Archer was in the room. However, if he refused, it might make her situation considerably worse.

After the slightest hesitation, Tucker smiled lustfully at her. "Just not used to having an audience, Cap'n..."

"Come on," continued Archer, "I haven't got all night."

T'Pol searched Tucker's expression, trying to predict what he would do. Being his slave was preferable to execution or being sold to the Orions, but she feared he would not see that logic.

Tucker stepped closer to her. She was still on her knees, so he towered above her.

"I need her restraints off," he said to Archer.

"Now I know you've gone mad. The restraints stay - you're just going to have to get creativeâ€¦or she is."

Charles snickered, and he appeared angry at Archer, but he nevertheless unbuttoned his fly. His black pants clung to his body so that she could clearly see the evidence of his arousal.

Archer laughed, disagreeably. "Let her strip you," he said. "I know you like that."

Tucker stopped, holding his hands away from his body where Archer could see them. He looked down at T'Pol. "You heard the man."

T'Pol experienced a peculiar relief, although the situation was hardly to her liking. She expected Archer to force himself on her, but instead he had "given" her to Charles, someone to whom she has already given herself.

With her hands bound, her only option was her mouth. Thankfully, Charles had undone his top button. She leaned over and began to lower his zipper with his mouth, highly aware of his arousal pressed to her cheek.

His hands threaded through her hair, pulling her closer to him. After she had fully opened the zipper, she gripped his pants in her teeth and lowered them off his hips, first one side, then the other.

Tucker snagged the edge of his shirt, tugged it over his head and dropped it to the floor. T'Pol was momentarily startled by the impatient shove he gave his underwear, sending his erection springing toward her.

Grabbing her chin, Tucker tilted her gaze upward to meet his. His expression was unreadable, his one good eye seeming to search her face for... _something_. Finally, he spoke. "Remember what you learned last time?"

T'Pol nodded silently, adjusting on her knees to reach him and draw him into her mouth.

Archer grinned smugly. "Tell me, Charles. Which one of us is better at that?"

She paused imperceptibly at that information. As irrational as it was, T'Pol wanted to be better than Archer, though she was disadvantaged by the inability to use her hands. And it wasn't simply because the more Tucker desired her, the more likely her survival. She did not wish Archer's abilities in anything to outstrip her own. So, she licked and suckled with methodical precision, hoping her skill and her higher body temperature would make Charles prefer her attentions.

Charles threw his head back and moaned, his hands pulling at her hair so hard it caused pain. He trembled, and she thought he might ejaculate, but he suddenly pushed her off him.

"Not yet. Not that way," he breathed.

Tucker shuffled back slightly, kicking off his boots and stepping out of his pants. Grabbing her under the arm, he guided T'Pol up to her feet with a grip that was firm but not rough.

Tucker backed up toward the bed, pulling her with him. He sat when he met the edge. T'Pol's stomach fluttered as they again exchanged that enigmatic gaze. Overtaken by impulse, she leaned down to kiss him.

Without warning Tucker broke the kiss. His fingers dug fiercely into her hair, pulling her head to ensure he had her attention. It was painful...but not entirely unpleasant. He gave her no time to reconcile this incongruity.

"I'm still pissed at you," he said.

T'Pol opened her mouth to speak. She had regretted using the meld to manipulate him into sabotaging the ship, resulting in his torture in the agony booth. She never believed he'd be discovered. She-

He pulled her hair even harder, and she was silenced.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again."

T'Pol nodded her head as much as his grasp allowed. Apparently satisfied, Tucker covered her mouth in a blistering kiss, slowly relaxing his grip on her hair.

She returned his kiss, aggressively exploring his mouth with her tongue in a defiant apology. She pressed forward and he fell backwards so she was on top of him as their kisses continued. His hands gripped her back, then slid down to her ass and he squeezed her tightly.

She experienced a moment of frustration at not being able to touch him, followed by awkwardness over Archer's presence. She suppressed both feelings quickly, not only because of her Vulcan discipline but because her mind was becoming engulfed by pleasure - almost as if she had blood fever, which was impossible. She recognized that she was sensing Charles's desire, his anger, his hurtâ€¦ but she was so caught up in her own passion she barely considered the implications.

T'Pol shifted her hips, seeking precious friction against his hard cock. If her hands had been free, she would have put him inside her herself, but she needed his help.

His strong fingers dug deeper into the muscles of her backside, pushing her up, keeping her goal just out of reach. T'Pol rocked her hips in an attempt to free herself from his grasp, but she was answered by his laugh.

"Tell me what you want."

She squirmed. She wanted to break free of her restraints. She wanted to plunge a knife deep into Jonathan Archer's heart for staging this situation for the purposes of leering at her. She wanted to mate with Tucker with reckless, feral abandon. She-

Tucker's fingers dug deeper into her flesh. "You can't have it unless you tell me."

She nearly choked, and blood rushed to her cheeks and the tips of her ears. She buried her head in his chest. He knew Vulcans didn't verbalize their desires. Of course, that was why he was making her speak.

"I want to please you," she finally rasped.

Tucker laughed coldly. "You Vulcans are rotten liars. I want the truth." He spoke the next words in her ear, very softly. "You want it for yourself, don't you? Say you do, and I'll give it to you."

She took a deep breath, and she whispered. "Yes," she replied, "I want it."

His hands ran up and down her back very gently, and she shivered.

"Good girl," he replied as he shifted their bodies. He reached down between them and began to enter her. From there, she was able to use gravity to slowly impale herself on him.

She gazed down at him as she did so, and their minds connected as surely as their bodies. His emotions began to bombard her. His lust, his anger at her, his anger at Archerâ€¦his affectionâ€¦and sympathy for her filled her mind. She leaned down and kissed him as he began to thrust upward and she moved along with him. His hands gripped her hips and he groaned with pleasure.

"You're supposed to humiliate her, not make her come," spat Archer.

T'Pol felt Archer's cool hands dig into her shoulders, viciously wrenching her away from Tucker's body. Both her mind and body reeled with the shock of emptiness.

Before she could contemplate the thought further, T'Pol felt the side of her face meet a flat, hard surface as Archer dragged and bent her roughly over the desk. Forcing her knees apart, Archer sneered, "Your boyfriend doesn't seem to know the proper way to treat a slave. I think a demonstration is in order."

T'Pol's back suddenly grew warm from the absence of Archer's hands. A scuffle was happening behind her, but she didn't dare turn her head to look. Although she knew it wasn't logical, she attempted to break free of her restraints, knowing that she could assist Tucker easily if only she had the use of her hands.

"Don't you touch her," she heard Tucker hiss.

"If you're not going to make proper use of herâ€¦" came Archer's half-strangled reply, "someone ought to."

"She's mine," Tucker grated. "I'll do what I want."

Archer laughed, but there was no humor in it. T'Pol recognized his tone. He was admitting defeat for now, but would not let this humiliation go unforgotten.

Tucker's hands were suddenly at her waist, turning her around. He pulled her close and then put his hands on her ears, rubbing them with his thumbs as he kissed her.

She swooned with a mixture of shock and relief, but Tucker didn't let her fall. He moved his lips up her cheek to her ear.

"Make it look good," he whispered.

Tucker pushed her toward the bed and she fell backwards, taking him with her. She spread her legs beneath him, and he entered her again. This time, he set the pace, moving fast and deep within her.

It would have been easy to forget about Archer's leering presence, save for the restraints preventing her from wrapping her arms around Tucker. As if his behavior wasn't perplexing enough, Charles was eagerly demonstrating that he remembered the way she liked to be touched.

Relief that Tucker had reclaimed her washed over her, and she relaxed and let the pleasure overtake her body. But she also blushed, furious at at Archer's attempted violation and humiliated by his presence. She knew she had to accept her powerlessness, but it took all her mental discipline to do so.

Suddenly, as if in the distance, T'Pol heard the door open. She could smell the presence of a human female, and she opened her eyes and turned to look.

"You promised me dinner, Jon," said Sato, "but you didn't say anything about a show."

"Don't react," whispered Tucker, "I'll protect you, I promise."

T'Pol closed her eyes. She focused on the sensations in her body, and the way Tucker's emotions mixed with her own. She blocked out the presence of Archer and Sato. Tucker began touching her, attempting to make her climax as he soothed her with whispers only she could hear.

"So, what does Vulcan pussy feel like, Tucker?" asked a laughing Sato, "I've always been curious."

Tucker didn't respond, but T'Pol felt anger course through his mind and he worked her body harder and faster. T'Pol moaned in encouragement, and she soon experienced an intense spasm of pleasure. T'Pol squeezed, stimulating Tucker's body and he climaxed inside her her, shivering and groaning before collapsing. He rolled off her and and pulled her back against him, burying his face in her hair.

T'Pol was euphoric, but she soon became aware of Sato's presence on the bed. She opened her eyes to see a fully-clothed Sato lying next to her. The woman grinned at her and reached up and touched her face.

"I guess I finally get to give you some of those pointers," said Sato, who leaned in and kissed T'Pol's lips.

T'Pol kept her eyes open, and she glanced up at Archer, who was leaning back in his chair stroking the bulge in his pants.

"You're not going to object to this are you, Charles?" said Archer, "Because I'll have to have you committed if you do."

T'Pol fought to control her panic. The situation was spinning out of control. Sato's current behavior was incongruous to the well-known fact that she wanted T'Pol dead.

Sato's kiss became deeper, as she gently probed T'Pol's mouth with her soft, cool tongue. Her hands began to run over T'Pol's body, lightly caressing her breast and belly.

"But before I can give you pointers," whispered Sato, "I have to get to know you better. Is that okay with you, Tucker?"

T'Pol sensed a conflict between Tucker's possessiveness and the lust Sato's actions inspired, but he nodded. T'Pol craned her neck and she kissed Tucker before turning back to Sato.

Sato smiled and covered T'Pol's mouth once again, probing delicately.

Although the sensations were pleasant, T'Pol relaxed into the kiss for another reason. Each time Sato touched or kissed her, T'Pol sensed complex layers of emotion beneath the surface. For one thing, Sato's seduction of her had little to do with giving erotic pleasure to Archer, or Tucker for that matter. Sato wanted something from her beyond sexual pleasure, T'Pol just didn't know what.

She also sensed a deep hostility toward Archer, but it was fleeting.

Sato's hands found their way to T'Pol's nipples, and she tweaked and teased them until they were hard. Then, Sato slid down the bed, planting soft kisses on T'Pol's neck and collarbone.

T'Pol expected Tucker to be jealous, as he had been with Archer, but instead he held her tightly against him, and she could feel his reinvigorated arousal against her bound hands. She turned her head around and Tucker's lips found hers, kissing her nearly as gently as Sato had.

Sato's fingers began exploring between her legs and T'Pol moaned into Tucker's mouth. She closed her eyes.

"So, you're a slut after all? I always thought you might be under all that logic," laughed Sato softly. Thanks to the mild telepathic connection, T'Pol knew Sato wasn't pretending, she was taking pleasure in T'Pol's response.

The mind link between them was only a faint whisper compared to what she shared with Tucker, so T'Pol didn't understand why Sato wanted to seduce her. She only knew that she did, and not just bodily. Sato wanted her katra, as well.

Sato had no way of knowing that Tucker, however inadvertently, had already taken possession of her katra.

Sato pushed apart her legs and leaned over. T'Pol winced at the intense, cool sensation of her tongue - but Sato was a skilled lover and she soon found the right combination of finger and tongue movements to break down all T'Pol's resistance. As Sato's fingers penetrated her body, T'Pol melted into Tuckers arms and let herself experience pleasure.

Nevertheless, T'Pol fought her orgasm. She clung to the notion that it was not right to allow someone other than her mate to do such things to her. She also wanted to probe deeper into Sato's mind to discover the woman's motives.

Her mate, on the other hand, had no reservations.

"Come on, baby," he whispered in her ear, "Let go and enjoy it."

His words pushed her over the edge, and she threw her head back and moaned as her body spasmed.

Sato crawled up the length of her.

"You didn't tell me how hot she was, Tucker," she said, and she kissed T'Pol's mate.

Every muscle in T'Pol's body contracted, straining against the restraints and the pressure of both bodies against her. She was furious with Sato for touching Tucker-and at Tucker for allowing her to do it. It wasn't rational. It wasn't logical. But it was there.

Sato broke the kiss with a giggle. Sighing, she caressed T'Pol's cheek. "Please. You have nothing to worry about. You'll get your chance at me." Sato began shrugging out of her uniform. "Besides," she continued, "It's my turn."

T'Pol didn't react at first. Yet, she knew she was in no position turn Sato down, and, beyond that, she hoped that if Sato lost control of herself, it might be easier to read her mind.

T'Pol inhaled and leaned forward. Sato smiled as she approached and met her lips in a generous, open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues swirled and T'Pol wished her hands were free so she could attempt to probe her mind. Even with just her mouth in contact, she still sensed Sato intended to conspire against Archer.

"Nervous?" asked Tucker, no doubt having sensed T'Pol's sudden concern.

T'Pol nodded, and Tucker grabbed the other woman's chin and gently broke their kiss so he could kiss Sato. "We'll do her together," he continued with a glance at T'Pol.

"Fuck no," said Archer.

T'Pol, Sato, and Tucker froze, save for their heads snapping to look at Archer. He was furious. "Out," he grated through his teeth.

The three lay there, unmoving, stunned.

"I said get out," Archer repeated quietly.

Tucker didn't need to be told again. Quickly tugging his pants back on, he scooped his clothes up into one arm, T'Pol in the other, and headed for the door. T'Pol's relief was overshadowed by the fact she was still quite naked and would be subject to the stares of anyone in the corridor.

Sato made to follow, but Archer stopped her with a hand to the shoulder, roughly shoving her back toward the bed. "You stay."

Sato obeyed him, lying back with an amused smirk.

"Nobody but me is going to make you come, is that clear?" asked Archer.

Sato nodded and kept her eyes on Archer.

"Let's get out of here," Tucker whispered to T'Pol, and they quickly exited.


	3. Chapter 3

T'Pol stumbled into the corridor, the cool air hitting her skin. The hour was late, and the corridor was deserted but she was still aware of her lack of clothing and the scene it would make with humans. Although she wasn't modest, she didn't want to be the object of ridicule. 

Before she could speak, Tucker pressed her against the bulkhead and covered her mouth in a deep kiss. Just as she began to respond, he moved his mouth to her cheek and up to her ear.

"What the hell is this between us?" he breathed. 

T'Pol closed her eyes. She was beginning to suspect that it was more than just survival instinct that drew her to him, but she didn't know how to even begin explaining. "It's complicated," she managed between sighs. She was in danger of losing all control as he reacquainted himself with the spot behind her lobe. 

Suddenly, Tucker broke away from her. "Doesn't matter." He pulled the red jersey he wore over his head. 

Could he wish to engage in sexual relations right here? she thought. But he simply put the garment over her head. 

"Put your arms through the neck hole," he ordered. 

She obeyed, happy the shirt had some stretch, not only to accommodate her arms but so it could be pulled to cover most of her torso. 

Tucker moved in for one more blistering kiss, cupping her face in his hands. "Let's go," he said hoarsely. T'Pol nodded. He took her by the elbow and led her toward his quarters.

Tucker pushed her into the room almost roughly, though that was born more the leering glances from the few crew members they had seen in the corridor than a desire to hurt her. Once inside, the lights came up slightly and the door shut automatically behind them. Before she could speak, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Now that he owned her, he intended to kiss her whenever the impulse struck. 

His heart constricted as she responded to the kiss, opening her warm mouth to his and letting him explore and melting into his arms.

_There's my girl_ , he thought to himself, pleased that she seemed to be accepting her new status. 

He frowned. She was struggling. After a moment he realized it wasn't him she was resisting, but rather the cuffs. He pulled away. "Let's get to work."

He took a moment to appreciate her after peeling his uniform over her head. Naked, bound, and her hair sticking up, T'Pol never looked more beautiful to him.

He turned toward the cabinet where he kept some of the amazing tool's he'd found since coming to the _Defiant_ , but then he turned back to her and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you," he said, "and I"m gonna take good care of you." 

She blanched at the emotional expression, and he grinned. She would probably have a harder time adjusting to hearing that than anything else. He knelt down and peered into the cabinet. He grabbed a field generator he thought might depolarize the magnets that held her cuffs together. He whistled as he approached her. 

"This shouldn't hurt a bit." He pressed a couple of buttons on the device, and the cuffs opened, falling onto the floor. She looked down at them and then looked at her free wrists as if amazed. He was amazed, too. There weren't any marks on her skin. Twenty-second century cuffs would have left red marks. 

Tucker leaned over and picked up the cuffs, tossing them into the cabinet. 

"Maybe we can have some more fun with those another time," he said, standing up.

Suddenly, her warm hands were on his chest, tracing the outlines of his various scars. He sighed and closed his eyes. The restraints had been fun, but he had missed out on her touch.

Her hands slid up over his shoulders, crossing behind his neck as she pressed closer. He never understood why his disfigurement didn't seem to bother her. T'Pol didn't ignore the scars, but the revulsion or pity they elicited in human women were completely absent in her. Tucker reminded himself that she wasn't human, but that didn't ease his doubt.

Slowly he slid his hands along her arms, drawing her hand to the vulnerable nerve junction that met at his neck and shoulder. "You could give me the nerve pinch," he panted between kisses around her mouth. "Take me out right now."

"And...go...where?" she said, catching her breath.

Tucker smiled at her. T'Pol's hand slid down his chest and lower still. Tucker moaned as she began to work him through the black fabric of his pants. She made it clear she wasn't going anywhere.

Each touch jolted through his body. He thought he might lose his ability to stand, but he nonetheless pulled her closer, closing his eyes. T'Pol's warm hands let him go, just for a moment, only to slip down into his pants so that they made direct contact. 

That was too much for Tucker. Still kissing her, he pulled her backward toward the bed and sat down on the edge. In a fluid, natural motion, she got to her knees between his legs and undid his pants. He raised himself up slightly so she could remove them. She took off his boots as well, tossing everything aside. She then moved toward his arousal, intermittently looking up at him and down at him. 

Tucker struggled for control as her mouth closed over him. She showed him the enthusiasm he'd been denied earlier when her hands were bound. One hand stayed firmly clasped around his cock, the other sent white heat through his nerves as she caressed his balls without mercy. He needed to lie back, but he couldn't tear himself from the sight of T'Pol's head bobbing between his legs. When she looked up at him, never stopping her attentions, the eye contact was almost enough to send him over.

"Stop," he whispered, pulling gently at her shoulders. He was very close to finishing, and he didn't want this to end. 

But she ignored him.

She sucked harder, licked more forcefully. Her fingers pressed more firmly against his balls then moved back further. He gasped and threw his head back, all thoughts of stopping her gone. Pressure was building and soon his balls contracted and he spilled into her mouth with a deep groan. 

Tucker closed his eyes, sighing deeply. He hadn't felt this good in...he didn't know how long. He glanced down, noticing that she was wiping her mouth with her hand and staring up at him. He smiled at her, knowing he must have looked like an idiot, but he didn't care. He felt blissful, and he leaned over and gathered her up into his arms. Soon, they were lying naked in each other's embrace. 

He had almost forgotten how warm she was. Her body heat made him tingle, and as he came back down from his high, he began to quicken his caresses in order to create heat so she wouldn't find his touch cold. 

He began kissing her as well: her cheek, her neck, the tops of her breasts.

"Mr. Tucker," she whispered, "I have already experienced two sexual climaxes this evening. I do not require a third." 

He winced, remembering that he was not the last person to have made her come. He pinned her gently down on the bed. "You may not require it, baby, but you're going to get it," he said.

"I must speak to you about Sato," she replied.

He grinned. "Did you like what she did to you?" he whispered, "Because I thought it was incredibly hot..."

_Hot. But not as hot as me making you come._

"The pleasurable sensations are irrelevant. She has latent telepathic abilities, and I sensed troubling motives from her. I believe she wishes to conspire..."

She stopped speaking and moaned, closing her eyes in response to his fingers between her legs. Tucker didn't want to hear about Sato. Everyone was always conspiring against everyone. His fingers were drenched in wetness, and he knew she now had other priorities, too.

She began writhing beneath him, thrashing back and forth with her eyes closed. He peppered kisses on her face and on her lips as he could. His fingers worked her furiously, and thanks to the mental connection between them, he knew she was about to go over the edge. Whatever T'Pol thought, Tucker's only concern was making sure that T'Pol got off better from him than from Hoshi. 

He worked her vigorously, enjoying the hotness of her body. "Who do you belong to?" he whispered as he continued to move his fingers.

Her eyes opened half-way. "You," she gasped.

He laughed and she pushed her body up to press more firmly against his fingers. "You're never going to leave me, are you? You're going to stay like a good girl, aren't you?"

She closed her eyes, nodding. He noticed a telltale green flush in her cheeks. 

"And if you're good, you'll be rewarded. Just like I'm rewarding you now. You like what I'm doing, don't you?" 

She nodded. He moved faster and faster. "Say your mine, baby. Say it." 

"I'm yours," she sputtered as he pushed her over the edge, spasming and trembling. 

He laughed â€” and not bitterly either. He laughed with pleasure as he laid down beside her and took her in his arms. 

After a few minutes, he felt her tense up. "I was serious about Sato. She's planning something dangerous, but without the use of my hands, I was unable to determine what. I believe she wishes Archer great harm. Her hatred of him is palatable." 

Tucker smirked and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Sato doesn't hate him. He's the one with the power. She always loves the one with the power."

T'Pol sat up, and she looked him straight in his good eye. Her face had become the familiar Vulcan mask, and he sensed intense concern emanating from her mind. 

"I need to determine if either one of us is in danger," said T'Pol. "I must return to her. She wants me to, as she thinks I might be a potential ally. She knows I dislike Archer." 

"Everyone dislikes Archer, baby," he replied, "Sensing that from her hardly means she's got a dagger in her hand--"

Tucker felt a chill go down his spine. 

"Can you do the meld thing? The thing you did with me?"

T'Pol thought for a moment. "That would pose to great a risk of discovery given her latent telepathic abilities. A more subtle approach would be more logical." 

Tucker squeezed her closer, so much so that she winced. 

"You don't mean--" 

She looked him. "As my mate, I will require your permission for this endeavor, but I believe it to be important." 

Tucker closed his eye, and he sighed. If she didn't feel so intensely about this, he'd say no. But she was scared, in her Vulcan way, and that scared him. If she needed to do this, he needed to let her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I fell a little behind updating here. You can keep up with my latest at www.thedelphicexpanse.com and follow me on Twitter @MistressEuclid. :)

  
Author's notes: Sorry! I fell a little behind updating here. You can keep up with my latest at www.thedelphicexpanse.com and follow me on Twitter @MistressEuclid. :)

This is the femslashy chapter. ;)  


* * *

T'Pol strolled through the corridors of the _Defiant_ , wearing a red, futuristic uniform that Tucker had obtained for her. All on his own, he had seen the logic of making use of her technical skills in his department in addition to making her his concubine during their off hours. What Archer would think of Tucker's plan remained to be seen, but T'Pol had an inkling that Tucker could persuade Archer to his line of thinking. 

All in all, her situation had improved dramatically, considering that twenty-four hours previously she had been awaiting execution. While her status as a slave stung her Vulcan pride, her bond with Tucker went a long way toward mitigating that. Tucker might not understand it yet, but the bond made them equals no matter what the Empire said.

As long as she was under Tucker's protection, she could live with her situation. However, T'Pol remained deeply concerned that Hoshi Sato represented a threat to both her and Tucker. The rage mixed with ambition that T'Pol had sensed nearly overwhelmed her. From what little T'Pol was able to discern, Archer was the one in real danger, but that didn't concern her except for how it would affect her and Tucker. If Archer died, Reed would no doubt try and take control of the _Defiant_ \- a highly alarming notion. 

She was nervous approaching Hoshi's door, concerned that the human might realize that T'Pol intended to read her mind. T'Pol was also nervous about the likelihood she would be engaging in sexual relations with Hoshi as a means by which to gather information. 

The brief encounter in Archer's cabin had not been unpleasant, and it had deeply aroused her mate. T'Pol found herself curious as to what a full encounter would feel like, and she hoped she'd be capable of enjoying it despite her personal dislike of the human. 

Her mate had given her advice on this front. 

_"Close your eyes and think of me," he'd whispered at the door._

_"I shall share the experience with you," she had replied, "through the bond. Would you like that?"_

He'd answered with a grin that gave no doubt of the answer. 

T'Pol carefully pressed the chime, and a moment later the door opened with a whoosh and Hoshi appeared. The lieutenant was dressed in black lingerie, and from her curious expression, T'Pol recognized that Hoshi must have been expecting a male visitor. Hoshi smiled and looked T'Pol up and down. "What can I do for you, T'Pol?"

T'Pol ignored the suggestiveness of her tone. "I wish to speak to you regarding our earlier encounter. It did not end to my satisfaction." 

Hoshi grinned and gestured for T'Pol to enter her quarters. T'Pol walked in, shoulders high and her hands clasped behind her back. 

"You seemed plenty satisfied," said Hoshi lightly. "It was me who got shafted."

"Precisely."

Hoshi considered her response for a moment, her smile becoming broader. Then, she reached out and caressed T'Pol's cheek, the one she'd injured in their previous knife fight. "I had a feeling we'd learn to put our differences aside," Hoshi all but purred. "We could become very good friends, if we work at it. Would you like that, T'Pol?"

Despite her commitment to her real goal, T'Pol's breath was becoming unsteady. "Indeed."

Hoshi stepped closer. T'Pol wasn't as bothered by the encroachment into her personal space as she should have been.

"And if you and I can become good friends, maybe all humans and Vulcans can learn to get along." Hoshi brought up her other hand to cup T'Pol's face. "That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

T'Pol's heart fluttered. "That's an...admirable goal." Her breath caught as Hoshi dropped a hand, slipping it under the hem of her uniform to caress her thigh. Trembling, she opened herself to Hoshi's thoughts and emotions.

"It's good we're alone," Hoshi went on. "Men are clumsy. They blunder and rush through everything, don't they? From empires...to women."

T'Pol was chilled by the wall of rage and ambition that suddenly hit her. Hoshi was clearly feeling entitled, angry, and she would stop at nothing to get what she thought was owed her. T'Pol had to remind herself to mimic Hoshi's touches as she probed deeper.

Without waiting for T'Pol's reaction, Hoshi continued. "But we'll take our time, won't we, T'Pol?"

Hoshi's other hand meandered down, and before T'Pol knew it, her uniform was being pulled over her nodding head, leaving her in bra, boots, and leggings. T'Pol didn't even have time to develop goosebumps from the sudden cool air; Hoshi wrapped herself around her the moment she'd flung the garment away. T'Pol was taken aback by the sensation of soft female flesh against hers, and she realized she was going to have to focus on her search for information before her self-control was dangerously compromised. As a touch telepath, the more physical contact she had with Hoshi, the better. Impulsively, she leaned down slightly, drawing the other woman into a deep, unhurried kiss. Hoshi opened her mouth, allowing T'Pol to explore its contours, unaware that she was likewise exploring the contours of her mind.

The images T'Pol saw were random, chaotic. Hoshi's self-indulgence and lack of empathy were astounding, and the rage that bubbled underneath made T'Pol feel poisoned. She struggled to keep her balance. She could feel Hoshi's lips turn upward in a smile against hers; Sato undoubtedly assumed T'Pol was swooning.

It wasn't completely untrue, T'Pol realized, as she felt Hoshi squeeze her breast.

Digging her fingers into Hoshi's hair, T'Pol pulled her even closer. The more aroused Hoshi became, the more her mind would give up without any direct prodding. To facilitate this, T'Pol slid her hand into the short peignoir and worked her way down. Hoshi's body quivered as T'Pol pushed under the elastic of her sheer matching panties. Never breaking the kiss, she began feathering light caresses against Hoshi's swollen clitoris, the way she'd touched herself for Charles during the Blood Fever.

The images bombarding T'Pol became clearer. She saw Archer writhing, choking to death on the floor. Reed and Mayweather were next, as was anyone else who would dare to stand in the way of what Hoshi wanted. This gave way to cities destroyed, entire planets turned to rubble...this futuristic starship serving as the instrument of execution, meting out punishment to those who would dare defy...

_Empress Hoshi Sato._

T'Pol shuddered. She hoped Hoshi would dismiss it as an involuntary sexual response. Hoshi's lust for power was outmatched only by her lust for flesh. The images of blood and destruction were sickening. T'Pol felt the vertigo returning. She was unable to reconcile the incongruity of the horrors Hoshi was capable of with the fire in her stomach and the unquenchable desire stirring in her loins. T'Pol stroked Hoshi harder, faster, hoping she had remained unaware of her true purpose.

T'Pol was answered with a moan. Breaking the kiss, Hoshi threw her head back, grinding herself harder into T'Pol's hand. "Oh god...if I'd known you were this hot...I would've tried to bury the hatchet a long time ago..."

At that, T'Pol intensified her efforts. Unexpectedly, Hoshi wrapped her fingers around T'Pol's wrist in a grip what was surprisingly strong. "Even if you get me off right now," Hoshi said clearly and evenly, her voice disturbingly serene, quietly demanding, "I'm not done with you."

T'Pol didn't trust herself to keep her own voice steady. As an answer, she pulled away from Hoshi's grasp to untie the peignoir. Her fingers gently pushed the fabric from her shoulders until it drifted down to become a chiffon puddle on the floor. T'Pol found herself uncharacteristically distracted by the swell of Hoshi's bare breasts.

Hoshi took T'Pol's hand. T'Pol allowed herself to be steered toward the bed, Hoshi's self-satisfied smile not lost on her. T'Pol was aware that Hoshi regarded her as a conquest, though at that moment it barely mattered. Her hand still squeezing T'Pol's, Hoshi sat down on the edge of the mattress, her legs open. T'Pol's heart beat faster. She knew what she was expected to do.

Before anything else, T'Pol set about removing her boots-as a matter of practicality, not a means of postponing the inevitable. Her leggings were gone in one fluid motion, and she heard Hoshi sigh contentedly as she removed her bra.

Hoshi leaned back, stretching almost cat-like. "Something tells me I'm never going to get tired of seeing that." 

T'Pol had no intention of letting Hoshi see her in such a state again, but said instead, "I'm glad it pleases you."

Before giving Hoshi what she wanted, she intended to indulge her own curiosity first. Putting one knee on the bed beside Hoshi, T'Pol brought the other up on the opposite side, straddling her and effectively pinning her to the bed. Moving in for a kiss, she pulled Hoshi close, noting the feel of soft, firm, bare breasts against her own, evaluating the difference in sensations between this situation and when Tucker had held her in a similar embrace.

Hoshi kissed her slowly and softly, and T'Pol reveled in the unhurried gentleness that so contrasted with what she'd read in Hoshi's mind. 

Eventually, Hoshi leaned back and looked at her. "If I'd known you were this good a kisser, I would have seen to it that Archer gave you to me and not to Tucker," she whispered. 

T'Pol closed her eyes as memories of Tucker's kisses and caresses filled her mind. As curious as she was, she missed him. 

"I'll make sure you don't miss him too much when it's your turn," sighed Hoshi as she opened her legs even wider. T'Pol fought to put away the irrational fear that Hoshi had likewise been in her mind. Recovering, she knelt before her, just as she had done with Tucker, and began to plant warm kisses down Hoshi's soft, cool body. 

T'Pol used all her Vulcan discipline and focus as she kissed and tweaked Hoshi's breasts. In addition to her own body was becoming more and more aroused by the contact, she had to contend with her bondmate's unchecked desires filtering through her mind as she attempted to continue to read Hoshi's. 

Mr. Tucker was clearly experiencing her thoughts - and enjoying the sensations - but T'Pol was increasing alarmed at Hoshi's plans. She did want to enslave T'Pol, in a sense, making her regent of a puppet Vulcan. Tucker was to be enslaved more literally, expected to spend his life in service of the _Defiant's_ systems. One thing was certain, however, Empress Sato would not allow them to be together unless it was for her own sexual pleasure. 

T'Pol suppressed the paralyzing emotion that began to grip her. Fear and anger would not help her achieve her goals. Instead, she moved lower in order to kiss Hoshi's taut belly as she grabbed her panties and began lowering them. 

Hoshi was eager and helped T'Pol with this motion, sliding the gauzy fabric off her hips. T'Pol lowered them down her legs as she looked Hoshi straight in the eyes. Hoshi kicked her panties aside and smirked. "Nervous, T'Pol?' she asked playfully. "I'm guessing you've never--" 

T'Pol quieted her by giving her what she wanted, placing her warm tongue between the human woman's legs.

T'Pol mimicked the motions that both Tucker and Hoshi herself had performed on her, as she moved her fingers in place to aid her mouth. Hoshi was wet and quivering in her arousal, and T'Pol did not find the sensual experience of tasting her unpleasant. She also got satisfaction from Hoshi's moaning and the quickening of her body.

"Don't stop, honey," choked Hoshi. "Just like that."

T'Pol pressed on, opening Hoshi's mind as sure as she was opening her body. Afraid she would be overwhelmed by the maelstrom, she worked her tongue and fingers mercilessly until Hoshi climaxed with a scream. T'Pol continued for a moment before removing her fingers and tongue and gathering the trembling human into her arms. She caressed and soothed her, kissing her hair. 

"Beautiful," whispered Hoshi. "You are so beautiful. Thank you." 

"It was pleasurable for me as well," replied T'Pol.

Sato looked at her and smiled, just slightly as she caressed T'Pol's ear. "You know, I believe you. I know you're telling the truth."

T'Pol inhaled the woman's human scent. It wasn't a lie, though she had to disassociate the emotions from Hoshi's mind from the physical pleasure T'Pol could obtain from her body. The Vulcan might not have chosen this encounter, but allowing herself to enjoy it made the situation less disagreeable. This didn't change the fact that she craved Charles's touch, another thing Hoshi must have sensed. 

Sato reached down and squeezed T'Pol's posterior. "Oh, honey, do you miss your little fuck toy? Trust me...I can make sure you're taken care of in any way you want." 

T'Pol looked at the human woman and her mischievous grin. At that moment, T'Pol realized that despite completing her mission and learning Hoshi's plans, she could not leave without arousing the woman's suspicions. Fortunately, T'Pol was quite curious as to what Hoshi planned for her. 

As if to punctuate that, Hoshi kissed her gently on the lips and pressed her back onto the bed. "Just one second," she whispered as she leapt to her feet. "I've got to fetch the proper equipment."

T'Pol looked up and saw Hoshi rummaging through a drawer and pulling out a rather suggestively shaped velvet bag. "This is an amazing piece of futuristic engineering. Apparently, it's made of an alloy from a planet called Bajor-across the quadrant from here." Hoshi pulled the device out of the bag, and it's size and shape made the device's purpose clear. "It absorbs body heat just enough to adjust to the user's needs but not enough to burn. So, it feels like a real dick, except it doesn't ever go soft or bother you with annoying chatter." 

Hoshi sauntered over to the bed and crawled up next to T'Pol. "And it never needs batteries or charging, either." 

T'Pol looked down at the device, which glowed an eerie pink in the dim light of Hoshi's cabin. Hoshi playfully kissed the device before leaning over and kissing T'Pol. Her mouth was cool and open and pleasant, and T'Pol melted into the kiss. 

"So, honey, do you like getting fucked hard or soft?" purred Hoshi. 

T'Pol's eyes widened. Charles had been enough to completely satisfy her; this device's significantly larger size caused her doubt and no small measure of distress.

T'Pol knew her emotional control must have lapsed, that her expression betrayed her, from the way Hoshi looked at her. Hoshi's hair tickled T'Pol's hypersensitive flesh as she leaned down, tracing her ear from curve to tip with a determined tongue. T'Pol shivered, another lapse. She was all too aware of Hoshi's body straddling hers, the other woman's breasts brushing against her own as their chests heaved, desperate for air. Hoshi's warm breath continued to caress her ear as she sighed, "I'm going to take _very_ good care of you, honey."

Hoshi's words were like a twisted echo of Charles's earlier declaration. Oddly enough, both her lovers were honest in this and truly meant to care for her, but Charles was motivated by real affection while Hoshi was motivated by possessiveness. 

Hoshi wanted to control her new acquisition and thought of T'Pol as a means by which to achieve her goals. In her own misguided way, Hoshi believed this was love. T'Pol probably would have agreed, had she not bonded with Charles and felt what he felt for her. 

"Oh," laughed Hoshi, "I know it's bigger than you're used to - but trust me - you'll like it." She leaned down and nibbled on T'Pol's ear, making her shiver. "I'll do it just like Charles does, if that'll make you happy." 

"If I wanted it Charles's way," T'Pol answered huskily, "would I not be with Charles?"

Hoshi laughed. This clearly delighted her. "That's the spirit." They exchanged another deep, hungry kiss, and Hoshi began feasting her way down T'Pol's body. T'Pol doubted other Vulcans practiced homosexuality, her people's mating drives geared toward reproduction more so than sensuality. Still, she was unable to deny the pleasure she was taking from this most illogical act, the sensation of full, female lips trailing down her skin, along her breasts and pausing to encircle her nipples, applying delicious friction and suction.

Perhaps her people were wrong.

Hoshi's cool fingers slipped between her legs and caressed the moisture there. "You are enjoying this," she laughed. "Good girl. It's not going to take that much work to get you all opened up." 

T'Pol closed her eyes and moaned in response to Hoshi's fingers moving inside her. "That's it," whispered Hoshi. "Just relax. The softer your body, the better it'll feel."

Hoshi slithered down her body and leaned over, her cool breath tickling T'Pol's already aroused flesh. The human began tonguing her very gently, with different motions than their previous encounter. Hoshi's goal this time was not to make T'Pol climax, but rather she aimed to bring T'Pol into a soft, euphoric state of arousal. 

T'Pol squirmed, digging her fingers into already-rumpled bed covers. Hoshi's teasing sent gentle waves of pleasure through her body, but soon she would require satisfaction.

She felt the flutter of fingers inside her, first one, then two, then three. A moment later she whimpered in protest as they withdrew, along with Hoshi's tongue, leaving her cold and trembling. In answer to her body's silent cries of need, she felt herself being penetrated - stretched! - by something cool and slick and smooth.

"Don't tense up, my pretty," said Hoshi as she gently pushed the device forward.

T'Pol inhaled slowly in and out, allowing her body to again relax. The device, which had been so cool, warmed with the heat of her own body to create a very pleasurable sensation.

"Hotter than a human," laughed Hoshi. "Literally. See, that's what it's supposed to feel like. Do you like that?"

"Yes," whispered T'Pol.

As the heat built within the device, a gentle tremor began emanating from it. T'Pol gasped as Hoshi changed the angle, the soft vibrato rippling against her clitoris as well as inside her.

"Show me a man who can do _that_ ," Hoshi said smugly.

T'Pol moaned, an storm of pleasure and frustration washing over her. She began moving in concert with the device. 

"Take your time," purred Hoshi. "There's no rush. Enjoy the ride." 

The words only made T'Pol wish to climax more. The pressure was extremely intense in her body, and she expected a significant release was imminent. 

Hoshi playfully bit her on the inner thigh, and that pain, combined with a subsequent gentle caress, pushed T'Pol over the edge. For a moment T'Pol didn't remember a time when she wasn't naked and writing on Hoshi's bed, moans escaping her despite her pitiful attempts at control.

"That's it, honey," Hoshi soothed. "Scream if you want to. No one will hear you."

It was all T'Pol needed to come completely undone. Her body contracted around the device in waves, and she screamed, encouraged by the intense satisfaction emanating from Hoshi's mind. As she drifted into oblivion, she sensed Charles was sharing this pleasure through their bond. This thought soothed her more than Hoshi's petting.

Hoshi slowly removed the device, leaving T'Pol feeling emptied but satisfied. Hoshi then moved up T'Pol's body, touching her softly all over before gathering her into an embrace. T'Pol sighed, but as she accepted the embrace, she began craving affection from her mate.

It would have to wait. Despite her longings for Tucker, T'Pol nestled into Hoshi's arms, again noting the ways her soft curves contrasted the hard planes of a male body. Raining soft kisses onto T'Pol's face, Hoshi affectionately brushed aside errant strands of hair. 

"I'm going to rule the Empire some day, T'Pol," Hoshi whispered earnestly. "And when I do, I want you to be by my side. I'll take care of you...I'll take care of Vulcan. I swear."

T'Pol knew of the human propensity for fantasizing aloud, discussing "pipe dreams" as though they were sure to become certain realities. She also realized Hoshi believed she would take her musings this way, not knowing what ambitions and horrors T'Pol had glimpsed from her mind. As her body returned to its normal state, no longer betraying her in the pursuit of physical pleasures, T'Pol found herself sickened by the way bloodlust had tainted Hoshi's affections.

She needed to get this information to Charles. _Now._

Unable to answer, T'Pol simply nodded, wondering when human sexual etiquette deemed it permissible to put her clothes on and leave.

"I wish I could stay here forever, darling, but unlike you, I still have bridge shifts to work," said Hoshi. "But we'll definitely do this again soon, right?" 

T'Pol nodded slowly, more eager to return to Charles's quarters than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fell behind uploading this here--sorry!

  
Author's notes: Fell behind uploading this here--sorry!  


* * *

_Tucker sipped on his beer, looking out the window of his quarters on Jupiter Station and down at the storm that raged on the planet below. It wouldn't be long before they made the decision of who was going to captain_ Enterprise _, and the storm seemed an apt metaphor. He'd left Archer at a cocktail party, schmoozing with the brass. The man didn't just want the captaincy; he felt like it was his by birthright thanks to his daddy's work on the engine. Too bad Robinson and Forrest had other notions. Yet, Archer was relentless in his ass-kissing-so persistent that his pretty girlfriend had been standing in the corner by herself, looking quite neglected.Â_

_Archer had already bragged to Tucker that he would be bringing the young Ensign Sato along on the mission, as both his translator and Captain's Woman. Two birds with one stone and all that. Tucker completely supported the plan. In the unlikely event that Archer did get the job, Sato's presence would mean that Archer wouldn't expect too many sexual favors from Tucker.Â_

_When Archer had first taken up with the girl, Tucker been amazed. He hadn't thought Archer capable of loving anyone but himself, despite their personal history. But when he and Archer were in bed, all Archer could talk about was how wonderful Hoshi was. How beautiful. How good-hearted and loyal. It was kind of sickening.Â_

_"So, I guess this means that you and I aren't--" he'd said, trying to hide the hope in his voice._

_"Oh, we are," Archer had whispered in reply. "It's just I'll kill you if you tell her. She wouldn't understand."Â  
Still, the more time Archer spent with Sato, the less he bothered Tucker, which was just fine.Â _

_Unfortunately for Archer, Tucker's money was on Forrest getting the assignment. As opposed to the weak-minded Archer or reckless Robinson, Forrest was tough, competent and had a reputation for being both ruthless and incorruptible. Finding all those qualities in an officer was exceptionally rare, and as the front runner for Chief Engineer, Tucker found himself looking forward to serving under the man. As long as Tucker kept the engines running, Forrest was the type that would leave him alone. That was a definite upside._

_The chime rang, and Tucker wondered of Archer had given up on his quest, at least for the evening._  
Â   
Instead, he opened the door to see the young Ensign Sato, wearing the midriff bearing Starfleet uniform she'd had on earlier. 

_"Lieutenant Tucker," she said, "May I come in?"Â_

_Tucker nodded as Hoshi sauntered in the room.Â_

_"Jonathan is still at the party," she said softly as she walked to the window.Â_

_"The price of command," he replied._  
Â   
Hoshi turned around. "You've known him a long time-and I know how close you two are. Do you think he has a chance?"  
Tucker smirked. She couldn't possibly know just how close, could she? Was she sharper than Archer gave her credit for? 

_"Because I've begun to think that unless Jonathan can fuck his way into the job, it's going to go to either Robinson or Forrest," she continued.Â_

_Tucker smiled, so much it hurt his scarred face. She crooked her finger and him, and he stepped close to her. Their eyes met.Â_

_"I can see you know exactly what I mean," she said as she put her arms around him and kissed him hard. Harder and hotter than he'd been kissed by a woman since his accident.Â_

_"He loves you," whispered Tucker through kisses.Â_

_"He loves himself," she replied, as her hand gripped his dick through his uniform.Â_

_Tucker groaned in response, his hands finding the zipper of her uniform. Very quickly, he pulled the top off her arms, baring her breasts. She continued to stroke him. "Your cock isn't scarred is it, Tucker? This doesn't hurt, does it?"Â_

_He shook his head as he began raining kisses down her neck before pushing her back against the window and pulling down her jumpsuit and panties. He helped her pull off her boots before standing up and staring into her eyes.Â_

_"Turn around and bend over, slut," he said. "Hands on the window."Â_

_She laughed as she obeyed him, and he unzipped his uniform, pulling it off his shoulders and then removing his shirt. He pushed his jumpsuit and Starfleet blues down to his knees, not bothering with anything else.Â_

_He ran his hand over her ass and gave her a hard smack. "He thinks you're all innocent. You have him fooled, don't you bitch?"Â_

_She nodded.Â_

_"But you wanna get fucked dirty, don't you? Like the slut that you are?"Â_

_"Yes," she replied with a giggle, spreading her legs wide for him.Â_

_He fingered her for a moment, and she was good and wet. Loving it. Tucker felt a pang of pity for Archer as he roughly pushed inside her. She groaned.Â_

_"You like that? You want it hard, slut?"Â_

_"Can you give it to me hard, freak?" she spat as she turned around, glaring at him.Â_

_He nodded._

_"Then shut up and fuck," she breathed.Â_

_It was an order he was happy to follow.Â_

Â * * *

Tucker opened his eyes, still savoring the memory of his long ago encounter with Sato. Now, T'Pol was getting to experience Sato, and he knew that whatever the crazy bitch's motives, she'd make it good for T'Pol.Â 

He paced impatiently, the ache in his cock not allowing him to focus on his engineering reports. Eventually, the chime rang and T'Pol appeared in the doorway.

"You don't have to ring," he said. "You live here."Â 

Her red uniform wasn't even wrinkled, and there wasn't a hair out of place. Her face was serene. If he hadn't known otherwise, he never would have guessed she'd spent the morning getting it on with Sato.

Tucker pulled her into a hug and began nuzzling her ear. "How was it?" He asked the question, even though he knew the answer. He had _felt_ the answer.Â 

She returned his embrace. "I am content to be back in your presence," she replied, "but the encounter was successful. I know her plans."

"Good," Tucker breathed into her hair. "We can talk about that later. I wanna know who got nakedÂ first..."

"We must act quickly," T'Pol insisted, trying to redirect his attention. "She intends to use this ship to unseat the Emperor."

Tucker groped for her breast as his other hand slid up her skirt. "More power to her," he murmured, not really listening. "So come on. Confess. She's a hell of a kisser, isn't she?"

"Mr. Tucker, I have had more sexual relations in the last seventy-two hours than I have had in the previous six decades. I do not require another encounter," she whispered, though she returned his kisses.Â 

He grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled the dress over her head and tossing it aside. His hands returned to her warm body and caressed her some more. "I require one. One that's as good-no, _better_ than what she gave you."  
His hand crept between her thighs and rubbed her through her underwear. She gasped. He pulled her close to him, pressing his hard dick against her.Â 

"There is no need to feel competitive," she whispered, "You are my mate--"

He covered her mouth in a deep, long kiss before he responded, "I'm not competitive. I'm curious."Â 

She looked at him. "Commander...Charles, I believe Sato to be unbalanced and a threat--"Â 

He brought a finger up to her lips to silence her. "Baby, do me a favor and strip off the rest of those clothes and get on the bed," he said. "The sooner we fuck, the sooner you'll have my full attention."

He stepped back and pulled off his own shirt as he watched her obey him. Her bronzed skin practically glowed in the dim light of his cabin, highlighting every luscious curve.Â 

Damn, he was never going to get sick of seeing her naked. Â   
She crawled up on the bed and watched him remove the rest of his clothes before he walked toward her. "Turn around," he ordered, "on your knees."Â 

For a moment it appeared as though she was about to argue, but she turned.

Tucker grinned to himself. "Bend over...ass in the air."  
As T'Pol folded at the waist, he climbed onto the bed behind her. Caressing the curve of her backside, he whistled. "I'm afraid this probably won't take long at all, darlin'"

Tucker's fingers probed further. Though T'Pol was sufficiently wet, he felt the slightest flinch from her. "She hurt you?"

T'Pol inhaled deeply. "The device she used was...challenging."Â 

Tucker felt himself blush. Of all the things she could have said, he hadn't expected that. He started moving his fingers very slowly. "I'll be real gentle, hon. Tell me if I hurt you."Â 

His dick was so hard, it hurt him, but he positioned himself behind her and pushed in just a little bit, as carefully as he could. His chest constricted and felt almost dizzy, but he managed to hold back. "If I hurt you, say the word. I can get off another way. You know that," he whispered.Â 

She sighed and relaxed beneath him. "It feels pleasurable. Proceed gently, and the encounter will be successful."

"I love it when you talk dirty," he gasped and playfully nipped at her ear. He practically wrapped himself around her as he slowly worked himself all the way inside her.Â 

She moaned and caught her breath. "Charles, Sato's plans are deeply troubling--" she choked out before her voice trailed off as he began to thrust.Â 

"And they'll still be troubling when we're done, baby," he managed to respond as the pressure began to build in his dick. He reached around and found her clit and began rubbing. She practically wilted in his arms, gasping and moaning at intervals.Â 

Tucker could easily have stayed there forever, enjoying the the smell of her hair and the feel of the hot plain of her back against his chest as he moved. He had gotten so worked up over T'Pol's encounter with Hoshi, though, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Â   
Â   
He felt her breath catch and quicken as he stroked her a little faster. "Ready, baby?"

She nodded. "Don't stop...please."

He worked his fingers faster and faster, until he felt her body contract around him as she screamed.

"That's good, baby,â€ he gasped, feeling his balls tighten. "That's so good..." It took only a couple more strokes before he was grunting into her neck, spilling into her body as it still quaked.

Tucker sighed contentedly, resting his head against her shoulder and careful not to put his full weight on her. "I think you're gonna like being my mate."

"I have no doubt," T'Pol answered quietly.

Tucker heard an edge of distress in her voice. "What's the matter?"

T'Pol shifted beneath him, rolled onto her back to face him. "If Sato's plans come to fruition, this will no longer be possible."

Tucker grinned dubiously. "What are you talking about? I thought you said she just wants to rule the Empire?"

"She is a sociopath," T'Pol explained. "She will attempt to control every aspect of our lives...we would not be allowed to be together unless it amuses her. She intends to make me puppet governor of Vulcan, in addition to her concubine. You are to spend your time working on _Defiant's_ engines. _All_ of your time."

Tucker laughed. "Then isn't it lucky that the chances of her plans succeeding are--"

"Extremely likely," T'Pol interrupted. "She has the support of the MACOs."

Tucker was not convinced. "Still...she'd have to go though Archer first."

"Precisely."

Tucker felt his blood chill.Â 

"She intends to assassinate Archer tonight during their sexual liaison. Mayweather is an accomplice, but she plans to kill him as well, once she no longer needs him." Â   
Tucker's throat and chest constricted, and he was glad he was lying down or else he feared his knees would buckle. He didn't want to be a slave, and, despite everything, he didn't want Archer dead. He held T'Pol close and kissed the top of her head as her information sunk in.Â 

"We've got to do something," he said.Â 

She looked up at him, nodding. "I believe we can escape in the commotion after Archer's death. This ship's shuttles have warp--"

He squeezed her shoulders tightly. She didn't understand. "No...no. We've got to help Jon. We've got to rescue him," he replied.Â 

She blinked, astonishment unchecked on her face. "I don't understand. Archer is is equally unbalanced. He's a tyrant and a deviant. He...uses you."

Her words stung. She really _didn't_ understand. "We use each other, baby. That's how the world works. But there was a time...let's just say, he protected me more than once."

T'Pol stared back at him in silent disapproval.

"It's complicated," Tucker murmured. "I owe him."

His heart started to beat faster, and he thought he might have trouble breathing. T'Pol's fingers tickled his palm as she slipped her hand in his, and it was as though calm energy washed over him.Â 

He looked into her eyes, knowing she was reading his mind somehow. Her face was serene, sympathetic. She nodded at him, and he suddenly felt hopeful.Â 


End file.
